Solid-state laser devices have been suggested for use in integrated optical circuits. One such laser that can be electrically pumped is described in copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 499,671, filed Aug. 22, 1974, and entitled "Electrically Pumped, Solid-State Distributed Feedback Laser." In that laser a grating or physical periodic structure is provided in, or adjacent to, a light wave guide layer. The spacing of the perturbations of the periodic structure are selected to be an integer number of half wavelengths of the desired light frequency within the laser, such that the perturbations produce Bragg Scattering which couples and reinforces right and left light waves traveling through the light guiding layer in a coherent manner such that reflections are in phase, thus allowing laser operation in the absence of discrete end mirrors. The degree to which the right and left going waves interact with the perturbations is described mathematically by a coupling constant, K. The magnitude of this constant affects the length of the laser gain region and/or the value of gain required for laser operation with larger values of K corresponding to shorter lengths L and/or lower gains.
As noted in the aforementioned application, the spacing of the perturbations of the periodic structure is calculated by utilizing the wavelength of the light frequency desired in free space, i.e., outside of the laser device, in accordance with the reflection formula .LAMBDA. = m .lambda..sub.o /2n where .LAMBDA. is the spacing of the periodic structure, m is the Bragg diffraction order, .lambda..sub.o is the free space lasing wavelength, and n is the refractive index of the light guiding layer. With the formulated spacing, laser operation is often difficult to achieve. The reason for this difficulty is believed to reside in the fact that the gratings usually do not produce large values of the coupling constant for the lowest order transverse mode. That mode, which is most tightly confined to the light guiding layer, has a propagation constant and wavelength within the laser, which is aproximately .lambda..sub.o /n and therefore satisfies the reflection formula. However, in structures utilizing trapped or confined waves, such as the light guiding layer of a DFB laser, transverse modes exist which have propagation constants differing greatly from free space values. These higher order transverse modes have a higher coupling constant with the periodic structure and thus, they will lase easily, compared with the lowest order transverse mode.
It is also desirable in many applications to have a single mode output from a distributed feedback laser. Single mode operation is difficult to effect if the transverse mode spacing is not comparable to the spectral width of the gain of the laser.